Joyce and Jane misbehave at their babysitter
Summary: Joyce and Jane misbehave at their babysitter named Giffany (Basilisk monster) while Rosie and Bennett watch Coco with Shimajiro Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Dylan McCarthy and his family. Cast *Lawrence as Bennett *Bridget as Rosie *Amy as Joyce *Kayla as Jane *Salli as Giffany *Princess as Anna the Merchant Transcript * (January 15, 2018) * Bennett: Joyce and Jane, today we're going to see Coco with Shimajiro Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara along with Dylan McCarthy and his family without you both since you girls made us late for the film yesterday. So I hired a babysitter to babysit you while we're going to the movies to watch Coco. * Joyce: Who is it going to be this time? I hope it's Discord, Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, or Gilda. * Jane: Yeah because they're from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or it could be Queen Ariana or possibly Nat, Pat, and Matt from Barbie as the Island Princess as our babysitter. * Rosie: Just wait and see. You'll definitely like your babysitter because this babysitter is way better than Renge Midorihara and Sakura Shimano. * (The doorbell rings and Bennett opens the door) * Bennett: Joyce and Jane I would like for you both to meet Giffany the Basilisk-like school girl from Gravity Falls. * Rosie: Also Giffany, please tell them to not watch any Disney Princess movies, Barbie or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Benett: Okay have fun now. * (Joyce and Jane's parents leave) * Giffany: Hello, Joyce and Jane. I'm Giffany the Basilisk monster from Gravity Falls. I will be your babysitter today. * Joyce: Shut up, you *Dolphin chirp*! * Giffany: Joyce and Jane, you both do not curse at your babysitter! * (Cut to: Joyce and Jane in the kitchen) * Joyce: It's time for us to go to school. * Jane: I agree with Joyce. So long Basilisk loser! * (Joyce and Jane are about to leave for school, but Giffany appears) * Giffany: Hey Joyce and Jane, aren't you two forgetting something? * Joyce: What is it? Is it My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Disney Princess, or Barbie DVDS? * Giffany: Your diapers! You girls must wear diapers to school. * Joyce: But we haven't got any diapers! * Jane: I agree with Joyce! * Giffany: In that case, we will go to HEB and buy a pack of diapers. * Jane: We are not wearing diapers to school! Diapers are for babies! Everyone at school will make fun of us! * Joyce: I agree with Jane! Take a look at us, you stupid headed *Dolphin chirp* basilisk! Do we *Dolphin chirp* look like *Dolphin chirp* babies?!! * and Jane shrunk down to baby size and then grow back up again * Giffany: Don't you dare curse at me! Let's go to HEB. * at HEB * Giffany: Excuse me, Anna. Can I have a pack of diapers for Joyce and her friend, Jane. * Anna the Merchant: OK, coming right up. * Joyce: We don't want to wear diapers to school! * Jane: I agree with Joyce. * Giffany: Joyce and Jane. You girls are wearing diapers to school and that is final! * at Joyce and Jane’s house * Giffany: OK, Joyce and Jane. You two lay down so I can put diapers on both of you. * and Jane lay down on their backs and Giffany puts diapers on them. The girls legs are censored * Giffany: There! Now your diapers are on! Do you two want to call your parents? * Joyce: Yes please! * and Jane pick up their phones. * Joyce: Hello, Rosie and Bennett. Giffany has put diapers on us. Please come home quickly and blame our babysitter! * Bennett : OK, we'll be home soon! * Joyce and Jane's parents arrived home * Bennett: How were my two daughters doing with you? * Giffany: Joyce and Jane have been cursing and very naughty! * Bennett: Joyce and Jane! How dare you two misbehave with your babysitter while we were at the movies watching Coco with Shimajiro Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, and the McCarthy family! * Joyce: This is not what you think. Giffany put diapers on us! * Bennett: Good! That is your punishment! You both will wear diapers forever! And that means you will only use them instead of the toilet. We will have Dragon Kamui burn your underwear and destroy the toilet. * Giffany: Wearing nappies means going to preschool, watching baby shows made by Disney Junior, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, PBS Kids Sprout and CBeebies along with all four of Shimajirō's shows, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, sleeping in a crib, wearing baby clothes, reading baby books, listening to baby songs, drinking from baby bottles, riding in strollers, playing with rattles, sucking pacifiers, and doing everything else for babies and toddlers. And you will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life and you will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet. And we will burn all your underwear and destroy the toilet. * Rosie: And you two are so grounded for life which means no computer, no My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Equestria Girls, no Littlest Pet Shop, no fast food of any kind, no candy, no soft drinks and no ice cream. * Bennett: The only things you girls will eat are gross animal foods! Plus, you girls will be forced to watch baby shows like Barney and Friends, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Max and Ruby, Eureeka’s Castle, Busytown Mysteries, Caillou, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shimajirō, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Dino Dan, Little Bear, Franklin, The Backyardigans, Tickety Toc, Boohbah, Tots TV, Allegra’s Window, Gullah Gullah Island, Tiny Planets, Shimmer and Shine, Big Bag, VeggieTales, Rolie Polie Olie, Bob the Builder, The Save-Ums, Yo Gabba Gabba, The Wonder Pets, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Bear in the Big Blue House, Out of the Box, The Book of Pooh, Higglytown Heroes, Johnny and the Sprites, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Special Agent Oso, Jungle Junction, Sesame Street, Dragon Tales, Toot and Puddle, Miffy and Friends, Kipper, Peppa Pig, Little Bill, Hi-5, Bananas in Pajamas, The Wiggles, The Pajanimals, Salty’s Lighthouse, Reading Rainbow, Franny’s Feet, Chloe’s Closet, The Doodlebops, Hip Hop Harry, Stanley, PB&J Otter, Super Why, Zoboomafoo, Fifi and the Flowertots, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Rubbadubbers, WordWorld, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Little Einsteins, Handy Manny, Blue’s Clues, Miss Spider’s Sunny Patch Friends, 64 Zoo Lane, Oswald, and Clifford the Big Red Dog that are not made by Hasbro. * Rosie: Kids shows that are not made by Hasbro such as Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy and James Bond Jr. along with Onegai My Melody, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Monica's Gang, The Wild Thornberrys, Recess, As Told by Ginger, and Hey Arnold! * Bennett: And you girls will only watch movies not made by Hasbro such as The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Tom Sawyer, Inside Out, Cars trilogy, Zootopia, Big Hero 6, Dumbo, The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Toy Story trilogy, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, The Incredibles, Wreck-It Ralph, Planes, and The Great Mouse Detective! * Rosie: And you girls will have school forever and lots of homework to teach you girls a lesson, plus no weekends or holidays off forever! * Bennett: And you girls must do a lot of chores every day! * Joyce: But Mom, Dad. * Bennett: No buts. There will also be no Disney Princess movies, no Barbie, no video games and no High School Musical as well. Now start watching those movies, kids shows, and baby and preschool shows not made by Hasbro, or you'll be grounded even more! * Joyce: *Dolphin chirp* off you three! * Jane: We wish all three of you were ate to death by god *Dolphin chirp* dragons! * Bennett: Joyce and Jane, how dare you tell us to *Dolphin chirp* off and wish us we're all dead? That's it! * Giffany: I can't take it much longer, now I'm going to beat you girls up with a dagger again just like I did at Dunkin Donuts! Prepare for some bleeding! * from Fire Emblem Fates then appears and hides Giffany beating Joyce and Jane up * Xander: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Dolphin chirp videos Category:X misbehaves at their babysitter